I'll See You Again
by SweetSearene
Summary: It all started with a speck in the ocean. That single thing alone changed Hiccup's life forever. Before that he used to be a normal teenage boy; a boy who was the son of the chief, had a crush on a blonde-haired girl, and a pet dragon named Toothless. Now he's different, and he's going back to see his life before that speck. Only to witness how much it had changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here's a new story I thought up in German class! This seemed exciting to do as I have read a lot of 'go away and come back' Fanfics, nothing else to say as in many of my first chapters.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup sat in his room; the brunette boy leaned back in his chair as his Night Fury dragon, Toothless, greeted him with his large, docile eyes.

"Hey, bud." He smiled lazily and put a hand between his green eyes, as he did when they had first met.

Toothless purred softly and settled down on the wooden floor near his rider.

Hiccup shook his head, "So, you're bored too, huh?"

Toothless yawned, showing his pink gums. The ebony dragon nodded his head and nestled it onto the floor.

The pair sat in silence for a minute. They closed their eyes and listened to the life outside of the Chief's house.

"So, want to get the others for a flight?" Hiccup finally asked his dragon.

The dragon's ears perked up. He quickly sat up and smiled excitedly, again showing his two rows of toothless gums.

Rolling his eyes, the boy said, "Is that the only reason you came here?"

The dragon huffed and jumped out of the hole in his rider's room, racing out to get the others.

Hiccup stood up and walked down the staircase, "I'm taking that as a definite yes."

^.^

Five dragons flew above in the skies of Berk. Their riders were relaxing in the chilly air and talking as they went along.

"I'm telling you, the sun looks like an orange," a blonde haired boy stated.

His twin sister, Ruffnut, disagreed, "No, it looks more like a round lemon."

"Does not."

"Does too!"

"I was born first, so that makes me smarter," Tuffnut argued.

"That was only like, five seconds earlier."

"So?"

Astrid rolled her eyes as they continued to quarrel, "I wonder if they'll continue to argue like this when we're older."

Hiccup looked at the blonde, "Maybe. Some people never change."

"I'm _definitely _gonna change," Snotlout said, "I'll be the awesomest guy on Berk, right after I become chief."

Astrid moved closer to his dragon and punched his arm, "Keep dreaming. Hiccup's the chief's son, he _has _to become the chief. Besides, you can't even take care of Hookfang. Never mind a whole village!"

"Hookfang here is in _perfect _condition," he argued.

His dragon rolled his eyes at his rider.

"Well, that's only because Gobber made you come to his place every day to check on him," Fishlegs said.

Astrid looked at Snotlout with a disapproving look on her face, "That's sad."

"What!? Well, whatever!" He said and started backing away to fly next to the still arguing twins.

The girl glided closer to the boy on the Night Fury, "So, anything new going on?"

He sighed, "No, Berk isn't exactly the most exciting—"

"Guys," Fishlegs interrupted their conversation, "What's that?" He said, pointing to a brown speck in the blue-green ocean.

"I don't know…" Astrid squinted, "Let's get closer."

Astrid and Stormfly swept closer towards the mysterious object and the others soon followed. Hiding behind the clouds they were able to see it much more clearly.

"It's a ship." Hiccup informed his friends.

Astrid looked at him, "But… Our ships don't look like that."

"Fishlegs?"

The chubby boy shrugged his shoulders, "It definitely isn't one of our boats, and the Outcast ships don't even look like that."

Astrid looked back towards the island and nodded, "We better warn Stoick about this."

* * *

**And that was crappy. I'm sorry if it came out too short. I'm really sleepy, it's Saturday, and school is only hours away. Bleh….. I should be happy it isn't Sunday night, but Friday night is the best. And the story is going to _really_ get better next chapter. ****ANYWAYS! I need some feedback as always and constructive criticism is welcome!**

* * *

**Fave. Follow. Review. AND EAT COOKIES!**


	2. Chapter 2: War!

**Yes! We're finally getting to the plot!**

* * *

**Thanks so much to you guys!**

**-**Sfdestiny

-Cyclone20

-megadracosaurus

-mouthoflemons21

-mastermini

* * *

**Okay, and Spartan Girl, I got your two reviews. Thanks! Yeah, I don't know why they're not showing guest reviews anymore…**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The village waited along the dock, where the ships usually stopped. The six teens had rushed back to the island to warn the chief about the unidentified, mysterious ship, which was later shortened to UMS.

The chief had unsurprisingly taken this information seriously; now here they were. He had made every Viking on Berk wait near the dock- including Mildew.

"Maybe they're mad at the dragons. I mean, we never had any mysterious ships come here before we let those pesky reptiles roam the skies recklessly."

Toothless and the other dragons growled at the old man.

Stoick shook his head, "Mildew, I'm sure this has nothing to do with the dragons. My son here would never let them do something bad to the other islands."

"I'm just saying it's a bit peculiar that it's happening now and not before, but you can believe in the… _teenagers_," he said in disgust.

The teens ignored Mildew's nasty remark and focused on the advancing speck in the ocean.

The UMS was nearing them very quickly, and Hiccup could now see a more detailed version of the ship.

It was definitely cleaner than any other ship the boy had seen, and held much more sails than any other boat.

"I've never seen such a fancy ship," Gobber admitted, "I wouldn't mind to own one myself!"

"Gobber, do you know where it's from?" The bulky chief asked.

"Well, it's not a Viking ship."

The Village quieted immediately, even the dragons and animals stopped their routine of noises.

Fishlegs shivered, "Do you mean?"

"Yes."

"But no Viking has ever—"

"I know."

Snotlout raised an eyebrow, "What's going on here?"

"This would be the first," the boy continued.

"Ye—"

"Gobber! Could you tell everyone what's happening?" Stoick yelled.

"Stoick," the blacksmith said with a hint of worry in his voice, "that ship there is no Viking ship."

Hiccup put his hand on his dragon's head, "We kind of already established that, Gobber."

"Do you know who ride non-Viking ships?" He asked.

Astrid crossed her arms, "Obviously, the-" She paused in sudden realization, "the… people who are not Vikings."

"That's never happened before," Hiccup said.

Mildew raised his staff, "Blame the draaagons!" He yelled in a sing-song voice.

"They're here…" Fishlegs shivered, fearfully and hugged Meatlug tightly.

He was right, the huge ship _was _here. Everyone turned their heads to look at the massive boat in front of them. Small children cowered in their mother's tight hug and some even ran back to their homes. A noise came from the side of the boat and a door had opened from the side. Some Vikings' eyes were bulging out of their sockets, and their mouths dropped when many men and women came out and step foot on their now rather small looking dock. Hiccup was sure that they were outnumbered; and that the dock had a large chance of collapsing any second.

A man almost as large as Stoick the Vast himself was in front of the numerous people, he wore rather fancier clothes than the village.

The other large man coughed, clearing his throat. "Ich bin der gewählte Führer Deutschland."

Everyone in the village looked dumbfounded.

Spitelout blinked "Excuse me?"

,

Another man on the dock near him translated his speech, "He says he is the elected leader of Germany."

Stoick and Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"Chief of Germany," Stoick said in a loud voice, "what business do you have here?"

The man spoke to the leader in a language no one on Berk understood.

"Meine Leute haben mich mit zahlreichen Beschwerden von Raub gekommen."

"My people have come to me with numerous complaints of robbery."

"Und da vikings haben uns beraubt, bevor."

"And since Vikings have robbed us before."

"Wir glauben, Sie sind das Volk verantwortlich."

"We believe you are the people responsible for this."

Stoick stepped forward, "We have done no such things."

The translator spoke again to the leader in German.

The bulky man shook his head, "Welchen Grund haben wir, Ihnen zu vertrauen? Zurückzukehren unsere Einzelteile und wir werden nie zeigen unsere Gesichter wieder. Wenn nicht, Wir werden verlangen Krieg."

"Return our items and we will never show our faces again. If not, we will demand war."

"War!?" Hiccup gasped.

"There's no need for war here, we never stole any of your things," Stoick said.

A brunette girl from the crowd ran up to the German man, "Vater! Sie sagten, Sie würden nie verlangen Krieg. Sie versprach den Menschen ... und ich!"

"Marieke, Ich sagte Ihnen, im Hintergrund zu bleiben!" He seemed to scold.

"What are they talking about?" Ruffnut asked her brother.

Tuffnut shrugged, "Maybe ways to destroy Berk."

"Awesome!"

"Totally."

"Wait, there must be another way," Spitelout said.

The translator seemed to tell this to the leader, who stopped talking to the girl to listen.

"Was ist dies für andere Möglichkeit?"

"What is this other way, he says."

Spitelout and Stoick looked at each other for an answer.

"We'll think of something tomorrow, you can stay at the great hall for the night," He looked at the translator.

"Er sagt, sie wird schon etwas einfallen morgen und wir können in der großen Halle für die Zwischenzeit schlafen."

He nodded his head and followed Spitelout to the hall, his people followed but the girl from before stayed behind and ran to the teens.

"I am sorry about my father," she said to them with a somewhat thick accent, "he is very stressed about a lot of things going on. He is not usually like this."

"You can talk in Norse?" Astrid asked her.

"That was your dad!?" Snotlout said.

"Yes and yes, I cannot speak very well and know only simple words. My name is Marieke," she told them.

"Nice to meet you, Marieke," Hiccup greeted, "this is Astrid, Snotlout, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and Fishlegs."

"Hello, I must go now. I again am sorry about my father and will see you all tomorrow," she started walking towards the hall and waved a good-bye.

* * *

**IMPORTANT SOMEWHAT!**

**Okay, so I need to tell you all how Marieke looks. First of all, her name is pronounced Mu-ray-ku. Ok? She has long brown hair that goes up to her waist and blue eyes. More information will be given in the later chapters.**

* * *

**So I know a lot of you will complain about how much rules I'm breaking in history, and I know, it pains me to not know how exactly Germans looked during that time. Anyways, I need some feedback!**

* * *

**Fave. Follow. Review. AND EAT COOKIES! **


	3. Chapter 3:For the tenth time

**Hey guys, it's me. The person who defies history! Yeah, I am so irked by how I'm breaking almost every historic thing about Germany. Oh well, I have to do it to make this story.**

* * *

**Thanks!**

-Vehement Snail

-invisible ninja57

-Flamin'HorseGirl-Citi4ev3r

-FenomenoEdu10

-DaigakuOtaku

-LiveLaughLove1998

-vlad980

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_At the Mead, Dusk_

Hiccup walked into the Mead. He noticed immediately how the Germans sat on one side and ate their breakfast so neat and properly; not a single molecule of food was seen on anyone of their faces. However, on the other side were the people who he lived with. They ate their breakfast like… well, Vikings.

"Hey guys," he greeted his friends as he sat down.

"Hey," they waved simultaneously.

"So, anything happened yet?"

"Nah," Astrid said, passing him a plate of food, "we're eating first."

He took a bite of the surprisingly still warm bread, "That's not anything new."

"I hope we don't go to war. I mean, since we have the dragons and all."

"Are you kidding? I so want to go to war!" Tuffnut said enthusiastically.

"I don't. Like Astrid said, we would have a ginormous chance of victory. That would be an unfair battle," Fishlegs commented.

Astrid nodded and turned to look at Hiccup who was seated next to her, "What do you think they're going to do?"

Hiccup shrugged and kneeled on his seat, getting a better perspective of the Mead. "They're talking right now."

"Who?"

"The goat and chair," he responded sarcastically.

She threw a piece bread at him in frustration "Really?" She scolded.

He chuckled and wiped bread crumbs off of his vest, "My dad and the leader or whatever of Germany and the demented translator."

"Ok, now sit back down," she demanded the brunette boy.

He settled down and looked at his plate, "What happened to my roll?"

"I threw it at you," she answered simply.

He frowned and looked at the poor, half-eaten baked good on the floor.

"You brought it upon yourself," she told him.

"I know," he admitted, "but you didn't have to throw my bread on the floor."

"Yes."

"Uh, not necessarily."

"Mmhm."

"And you're going to keep arguing until I admit you were right."

"Finally noticed that?"

"I've always noticed that," he smiled sheepishly.

^.^

_Corner of the Mead, Same time_

"I'm telling you for the tenth time, we have nothing to do with this robbery of yours."

The bored translator looked at his respected ruler and translated the line for the millionth time that day.

"Und wie ich schon gesagt habe, zurückzukehren unsere Sachen oder wir in den Krieg ziehen!"

"And as I have said before, return our stuff or we go to war…" he repeated blankly.

"Well we don't have those things that have been stolen."

**(A/N This might get annoying, so I'll just put **_**'Translate' **_**for now on when he repeats it in German.) **_Translate._

"Ja, du Lügner sind! zurückzukehren unsere Sachen jetzt!"

"Yes, you liars. Return our stuff now."

"We are not lying, we don't have your stuff."

_Translate._

"Treffen Sie uns auf dem Schlachtfeld Länder und für den Kampf vorbereitet werden. Du hattest deine Chance schon."

"Meet us on the battle lands, and be prepared for battle. You had your chance already," he said.

The two Germans stood up and left the Mead, followed by his people; leaving a surprised looking Stoick at the corner of the Mead.

* * *

**Woot, woot! Not exactly how I planned it to end, though. Oh well, it's short, too... :( My sister, M, has a spelling bee tomorrow. Wish her luck! Also, you **_**might **_**not hear from me until after the holidays (or at least Christmas). So I wish you all happy holidays, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years!**

* * *

**Fave. Follow. Review. And eat GINGERBREAD!**


	4. Chapter 4: Obviously Gobber

**Dun dun dun! I am alive! Yes, sorry for this delay, but when ya get a pair o' good ol' crutches, there's no way you can walk down into the basement where you last left your laptop. Anyway, thank you guys for being patient and here's the long awaited update! Wait! Nope not yet, first, here's to all the new people to the story!**

* * *

**Thanks very, very much!**

**-**GoDoFbIrD  
-xxAO1xxSNIPER  
-ppl prsn  
-Saphirabrightscale  
-4ever2010

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stoick sat down on the table in his home and handed a mug of mead to his longtime friend.

"Stoick," Gobber said sternly, "with all due respect, I don't think that we Vikings are prepared for a fight like this.

The chief put his hands on his temples, rubbing them in frustration, "I know, Gobber. But what else is there to do? We haven't stolen a single thing on that list of theirs and they still don't believe us!"

"I hate to break it to you, but no one believes Vikings," Gobber chuckled and sipped some of his Mead.

Stoick thought about it.

A definition of Viking to him was: a strong, tough person who could live through anything. Other than that, just a regular person.

Then, a definition of Viking to a non-Viking might have been: A no good dirty backstabber who has lies dripping out of their mouth all day, every year, every century, for _eternity_.

"We can't go to war with them Stoick, it's just an unfair battle. "explained Gobber, "We have dragons, they don't; simply unfair—even by our standards."

"I know…" The chief sighed, "There's no way out though. You heard the man, their expecting us to be there armed for battle."

Gobber had a look of deep thought on his face. For the number of years Stoick had known him, a look on deep thought on the blacksmith's face was _never _a good sign.

"What if… we don't arrive there ready for battle?" he said finally.

Stoick seemed puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"You're smarter than that! C'mon Stoick, you know _exactly _what I meant!" He laughed.

He looked him in the eye, "This is not a joke, Gobber."

"Fine, fine, just trying to lift up the mood." he smiled. "Instead of going there with weapons, why don't we go there with a suggestion?"

"Suggestion of what sorts?" Stoick asked.

"Of peace!" Gobber finished, gleaming with pride.

The chief slapped his forehead, "Obviously, Gobber, we're not going to go to war with a suggestion of _war_!"

He nodded, understanding what he meant, "What I mean to say is—" Gobber paused, looking around the room. "Come here, let me whisper it in case there's a troll under the roof of your house."

Stoick rolled his eyes and leaned closer, letting Gobber whisper it.

"So, what plan?"

"Mhmm."

"What! I'm not going to—"

"Stoick!" Gobber warned about the mischievous trolls supposedly roaming his home.

"Sorry. But… are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"What if they don't accept?"

"Then the war will rage on," Gobber smiled and sipped the last drop of his Mead, "Believe me, friend, they will."

* * *

**Tadaa! That was extremely short, but oh well. I want to keep you at suspense for as long as I can! }:D Sorry, wrong one. ;}D That's more like it! Except I can't grow a moustache, it's just impossible.**

**Also! I have a shout out for... **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**CONGRATS! ppl prsn! Here's your shout out:**

ppl prsn, thanks soooo much for adding this to your list of stories in your community, httyd mania! Means a lot!

* * *

.REVIEW. AND EAT COOKIES.


	5. Chapter 5: Duties of a Father

**Hello! Nothing to say so here's all the thanks!**

* * *

**Merci!  
-**Gerade  
-Artimis1821  
-RebelliousGod  
-not-a-cop (suspicious name there my friend)  
-Spyro the Dark Master  
-DinoMaster316  
-vlad980

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stoick still sat on the dull piece of wood they called a table. What else was there to do after making one of the most important decisions in life?

Why was he talked into that anyways? Why couldn't those people have just stayed back at their home country where they could— oh, I don't know—_remake _their lost supplies? Hey, it might not be easy, but it was a heck load easier than going to war.

The door opened slowly and a rusty-brown haired boy strolled into the room, "Hey Dad," he greeted, some snowflakes were melting quickly in his hair. Even in the warmer days, it still snowed. Just imagine the coldest.

Was this it? Should he tell him? I mean, his son _did _have the right to know.

Stoick mentally nodded to himself, it was the right time. Right here, right now, "Hiccup," he began.

He took a seat across his father, "Yeah?"

"Uh—how was training today?" '_I'm such a coward.'_

Hiccup sat there with a confused look plastered onto his face, "Um Dad, I hate to break it to you, but there wasn't any training. Remember? You said so… yourself."

Right.

"Oh. I meant to say… uh… I hope you good luck tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow; so naturally, Stoick raised one back.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Hiccup spoke, "Yeah. I wish there was another way to stop this other than war," he sighed.

_'Oh if only I had the courage to tell you now,' _Stoick thought and frowned.

"What's on your mind, Dad?"

Stoick's heart skipped a beat, "Ah, nothing, Hiccup," he said quickly. "Good night, we have a long day tomorrow."

Hiccup stood, "Ok. See you tomorrow I guess."

He nodded solemnly back at his son, who had already race up to his bedroom.

The duties of a father were much to handle—even for a man like Stoick.

* * *

**Here's the sorry excuse for a chapter again! I really should start updating faster- oh well! I'm a bookworm, and ever since my family has been making me go to the library every, Friday well—I've been caught up on **_**many, many **_**books. On another note, the next chapter will show what this huge plan is. So get ready!**

**Hey, can anyone suggest something for me to put here?**

* * *

**It also won't let me put the part that I usually add in here, so now let's shorten it to: F.F.R. AND EAT COOKIES!**


End file.
